TIATAAPFE
by Flame Angel Lee Maxwell
Summary: Duo learns that There Is A Time And A Place For Everything a bit too late and almost loses the one he loves (though he doesn't know it!). DM/OC ::Ch.9:: ::FIN!:: That's it! ALL DONE!
1. There Is A Time And A Place 4 Everything

There Is A Time And A Place For Everything

By: Flame

The day was truly perfect.

The sun was glowing, a breeze was blowing and the grass was never greener.

But enough scenery, and enough peaceful beauty.

From the direction of the city by the sea, a large explosion of flames and debris shot forth from a large bank of buildings. The streets were a living chaos of people, fire, screaming and blood. The secondary explosion ripped through the complex, flinging more destruction out into the streets, crushing some who were running about below on the streets.

From a large mushroom of fire, a limp figure flew from the fifth floor window, plummeting to the ground.

When the figure landed, it was in a large pile of rubbage that had been waiting for pick-up. Some smoldering debris also landed, setting the compost aflame.

The eyelids flickered, eyes opening slowly as they groaned in pain. It was a young woman who had fallen from the building. Her hair was coming undone from the high pony it had been in, smoke, ash and dirt streaked her entire body. Coughing, she rolled through the flames, out onto the street of utter devastation.

She picked herself up painfully, looking around at the hell on Earth.

She was responsible for it.

With that last realization, she passed out…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been many weeks since the Royale Apartments had burned, along with most of the city by the sea. There were few survivors, most of those killed had been civilians or military officers. The stories of the survivors were dissected intently, for their tales were outlandish. 

It was told that a young woman, who had acted alone, used a variety of strong explosives to intentionally cause the deaths of hundreds. The idea was preposterous to the inhabitants of the quaint and normally quiet city by the sea. There was no possible reason that any young woman would want to go and destroy people she didn't even know… Or was there?

As the rumors spread, the instigator of all the trouble was unaware of any of the talk. She had been in a coma for weeks, hooked up to various machines to assist in her survival, a nurse checking on her pain medication hourly, to keep the pain of the burns and internal injuries from affecting her in her sleep. 

And as she slept, a group of young men were consistently keeping a silent vigil over her, always keeping one of them with her at all times…

One of them, an American by his look, was always there. He never let his gaze move from her face. He hated to see the bruises and lacerations on her face, but he hated the horrible burn patches that covered the majority of the rest of her body in patches even worse. He felt responsible for her being here, for getting in the mess at the Royale, for being stuck on a machine to keep her alive.

He was the reason she came to Earth in the first place, and he was the reason she went psychotic temporarily. 

He had been the one to find her after the explosion…

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#FLASHBACK…#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

From the apartment were he was in hiding with his five close friends, Duo Maxwell, pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, was busy trying to find their female stowaway.

"K'so… Where the hell is she?" he muttered, striding down the hallway and popping his head into the kitchen where Heero Yuy was working on his laptop. 

"Yo, Heero," Duo said, plopping down in the chair next to his friend, "Do you know where Flame's gone off to?"

The Japanese pilot made an impatient noise at the back of his throat, "No, I don't know where she is. Although I suggest you allow her time to stew down after what you did to her last night."

Now the American was confused. "Wait, what do you mean 'what I did to her'? What did I do?"

Heero sighed and continued to work without a word.

"He means that you hurt her, without even knowing it, a very rude and inconsiderate way to treat a woman." came the voice of the Shenlong pilot.

Duo turned to face him, his braid whacking Heero's forearm smartly. "Sorry Hee, but Wufei… What do you mean? How did I hurt her?"

"If you don't know, Maxwell, then you'll never find out. Think back on what happened, and it'll come to you. Just don't worry about it, I'm sure she's fine."

Leaving Duo with this, Wufei turned and walked out to the living room, allowing the American to think about what could have caused the disappearance of the young woman from OZ.

Duo frowned, thinking back to the past night, the last time he had seen Flame… They had argued, but it was a silly thing. She wanted to know how he felt about her, be it friend, foe or more. He had jokingly said she was the ugly girl that he would have had gone to far with while drunk. She had shut down, becoming cold and distant then, ignoring the laughs that he shook out, telling him how rude it was, only opening up again when he said that it was a joke… 

And then… His brow furrowed, thinking intently… Ah… So that was it, how could he have been so blind? It was what he had told her next that created her disappearing act…

And suddenly, he felt the apartment rumble, as though an earthquake had struck, but they were nowhere near a fault… That left only one possibility… 

Flame.

Jumping up from the table, he sprinted out of the apartments, down the stairs, out towards the screaming and crying. He was sweating, legs flying across the streets as a silent mantra ran through his head… 

:Please, let her be alive… Be alive… Don't let her be dead… Please, be somewhere else, please…:

With every nearing step, he could make out more and more of the scene. The Royale Apartments were transformed from the haughty empowered dignified buildings to crumbling inferno. There were so many people running and screaming that he almost didn't she her, but then he saw movement near the buildings as someone rolled out from a ball of flames on the ground and into the middle of the street.

Racing over to the figure, whom he had seen fall from the building moments ago, he skidded to a stop as he knelt by her side.

She was badly burned, most of her clothing gone, exposing blackened fleash as well as deep gashes. He carefully turned her over, and looked into the face of the woman he had been searching for…

He held her all the way to the ER…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. For The Love Of A Woman

TIATAAPFE: FTLOAW

He squeezed his eyes shut, the feelings of guilt washing over him, remembering the occurrences of the city by the sea. HE was the reason why it occurred, why so many died, why she was stuck here now. All because of his stupid, self-absorbed comment. He was such an ass to her. And now… She was losing the will to live.

All of the vivaciousness, passion and emotions that compelled her to live were fading now. Because of that one comment. Made in the heat of passion… Damn it all…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Duo, tell me! I need to know!" She laughed, grabbing the front of his shirt dramatically.

"Aw, Flame, c'mon. You don't really want to." he smiled, pushing her hands off lightly.

"No, I don't want to, I *need* to!" she jabbed her pointer into his sternum.

"Fine… I … think that you would be the ugly, geeky girl that I would sleep with at a keg party after consuming far too much alcohol!" he prodded her in the abdomen. 

"What? Did? You? Say?"

"Yeah, you seem the type. You'd be feeding me the keg, waiting for the right moment, enough so I'd be a drunken ass and would do anything. I don't trust girls like that…"

She gave him an unreadable look, then turned away, wrapping her arms around herself, abruptly sitting down on a boulder near the edge of the overlook. She sighed, and the wind rippled through her hair as it passed by.

"Hey, Flame…" he said, sitting down next to her on the perch, concern in his eyes.

She kept her eyes focused on the small moon sliver and drifting clouds. "What Duo?" It came out too harsh for her normally gentle yet mysterious tone. She had loosened up in the many months that she had come to befriend the Gundam pilots. Especially when she was with Duo.

"Flame." This time he placed his hand upon her shoulder to gain her full attention.

She turned to him, opening her eyes, which contained a smoldering repressed flame of anger, sadness and … hurt? Had he actually hurt her with his statement? "What is it, Death?"

"I'm hoping you only said that because you're pissed as hell at me."

"I'm just saying your nickname. No shame in being Death."

"Flame, that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"What I said just now, about the drunken sex advantage… I didn't mean it… I was joking… You know me."

He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that there was a tear in her eye from… relief? Whatever it was worth, her expression softened, and eyes became hopeful again. "Really? You don't think I'm the geeky freak that would take advantage of a drunk for sex?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Heaven knows you've had enough chances with us in the past few weeks, and you haven't done anything. Besides, honestly, you strike me as the popular yet outcast girl that everyone loved and feared. You'd have been a cheerleader that acted more like a goth than anything. And I find girls like *that* extremely attractive…" he murmured lowly, his eyes half-open, as he ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip, elicting a pleasured shudder from her.

"Thank the gods, I thought you were serious before… You need to work on your delivery Maxwell, that way people don't get pissed at you when you make a joke." she whispered, her tone more sultry from his touch, which drove him to actions he had only fantasized about before.

"I'll take that into consideration…" he chuckled, leaning right in and kissing her full on the lips.

She tensed, then melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms about his neck to deepen it. He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her into him, establishing a deeper, more intimate connection. He savored the taste of her lips, the way they seemed fit perfectly against his. He knew that this was right, that this was what he had needed all these years. Opening his mouth, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied willingly, exploring him as he explored her. Retracting his tongue, he lightly bit down on her lip, pulling gently on it. 

While their mouths explored, their hands roamed as well, testing buttons, slits and zippers. In hardly any time at all, they were half dressed, passion spiraling them deeper to an almost inescapable level of ecstasy. 

Duo clasped his arms tightly about her, standing then laying her on the soft grass. She yelped in surprise against his lips, before smirking suggestively. He broke their kiss, kneeling between her legs, his shirt, unbuttoned, hanging from his shoulders loosely. His eyes appeared black, clouded with passion. Breath caught in her throat, she watched him, waiting for what was to come.

Before anything else happened, the bushes to their backs rustled. Duo quickly dropped down to lay beside her, waiting to see whom the intruder was.

Once the noise stopped, they heard four very familiar voices. Apparently, their friends were searching for them once they failed to return from their moonlit walk. The voices stopped, and there was a pause of utter stillness before one spoke.

"Duo? Flame?"

It was Quatre.

"Yesh?" she answered, her voice still husky from earlier.

"Whoa. What did *we* interrupt?" Wufei laughed slightly, as he approached them.

Flame flung her arms around Duo's chest and a leg about his waist. "Nothing!"

"I'll say nothing… Sorry we found you." Heero answered.

"Please, we're just stargazing…"

"Yeah, in each others arms." Wufei snorted.

"Oh, hush."

Duo looked at Flame, for she was still holding him… Eyebrow raised, he smiled when she blushed, then turned to their friends with his trademarked grin.

"C'mon and join us guys! The stars are b-e-a-utiful!"

The pilots assessed their situation, namely interrupting their two friends in what was obviously an intimate moment, most likely their first expression towards each other, to sit and watch the stars. Quatre stammered his answer first.

"We… well… we don't want… want to… uh… _interrupt_… you two. Uh, we should just be-"

"Sure, why not?" Trowa cut in, sitting down on the boulder near them.

Heero, following Trowa's lead, leaned against another nearby rock, stretching his legs out. Wufei soon followed suit, Quatre nervously sitting on the far end of "Trowa's" boulder. They sat in silence, watching the meandering clouds…

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mr. Maxwell?" the nurse's voice disrupted his reminiscing. "have you seen any change in her?"

Duo didn't even bother to waste the energy that speech required. He merely shook his head, focused on her. He heard the nurse slip away, and sighed. He was so weak, he knew she would need him to be strong to survive, but it was hard. He hadn't eaten a good meal since that night, when they had made dinner for the group. He needed to remember the reason, hold it fresh in his mind so that he could keep from straying into the gray area that concerned things such as eating and sleeping. 

He had a hunch that if she didn't have a physical response soon, they would ask him to make The Choice. 

He didn't have the authority to choose for her. True, he was the God of Death, but he couldn't decide her death for her, not when they were all so close to living a normal life again.

Even the God of Death fears to choose death…

Especially when it concerned love… For him, the love of a woman…

*#*#*OWARI*#*#*

'Tis all I have for tonight. More up and coming, I'm working on it!

FTLOAW stands for:

For The Love Of A Woman

~Flame~


	3. I wanna thank you for giving me your rev...

****

THANK YOU

This chapter will be dedicated to the wonderful reviewers for the previous chapters! Each will be personalized, including those who have verbally told e what they think of it, via phone/AIM. ^ ^

Here you go!

*~*~*

Areana Kostarra: Rene, thank you for your review and kind help in figuring out what the hell Duo did to piss Flame off. Seeing as how I formulated her, I should know, but I don't! ^ ^' Oi.

Computer geek michelle: You reviewed twice! You're the only one! Thank you for your kindness in reading and (bothering) to review. Also, you are sweet enough to flatter me by stating your desire to read more. I… *sniffle* am honored to have you reading this! Keep on keeping on, and expect the next actual chapter to be up by Thursday! ^ ^

Invisible Pirate Monkey (Bobby): Oh, Poppit you say? Yeah? Keep away from my popcorn! I'll show you, you Miroku clone you! No Sango! ^ ^ J/K, I love you Bobby! You know that! *insane giggling* 

*~*~*

Well, that takes care of all of them for these two chappies! I don't expect that this ficlet will take much longer, maybe two or three more chapters. Eh. I've got other stuff, you know.

OWARI


	4. Feelings Of Guilt For An Innocent Mind

TIATAAPFE: FOGFAIM  
  
There were soft footsteps in the corridor, and Duo heard someone enter. He sensed that it was not one of the hospital workers, for he didn't smell the lingering smells of other patients and the sanitary smell clinging to them. It had to be a friend.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He smiled faintly at the hesitant and politely quiet voice, "Hey Quat."  
  
The young blonde Arabian sat down in the chair on the opposite side of her bed. Duo watched him as he turned and eye to the woman, lightly stroking her hand as it lay on the bed cover, tubes protruding from it. "Has she.?"  
  
"Nope. There's been nothing."  
  
"How does the doctor say she's holding up?"  
  
"Haven't seen him in almost three days."  
  
"What?!"  
  
A passing nurse glared in at them dangerously, effectively lowering the Sandrock pilot's voice, "What do you mean, isn't she being treated by the doctors?"  
  
"Nope, she's not getting the treatment. They've all but given up on her."  
  
There was silence, and then.  
  
"Those medically challenged bastards!"  
  
Duo gave a start, looking at his friend. Quatre's eyes were narrowed dangerously, twitching as he looked down on Flame's still form. Normally he never swore! This problem with the lack of medical assistance must really have got to him. Duo accepted it as punishment to him, from Fate, for the way he treated her. He was losing the one person he actually loved.  
  
"We're going to get her doctor in here. Now!" Quatre didn't even bother to lower his voice, nor hide the guttural growl as he leapt up and strode purposely from the room.  
  
Duo would have laughed, a true Shinigami laugh, had it not been the fact that this hell was very real. He heard Quatre's indignant and angry yells, the nurse desperately trying to calm down the pissed Arabian. Only a humorless chuckle escaped him, quickly silenced as he returned to his brooding of the reason.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# ~#~#~  
  
The group had murmured quietly amongst each other, talking about random and philosophical subjects. Soon enough though, Duo and Flame turned to teasing each other more than listening.  
  
"Oh, come on! You know you want to!" he giggled, wiggling his fingers in mock tickling position, grinning evilly.  
  
"NO! Don't tickle! Not the FACE!!!!!!" she screamed in mock horror, burying her face in her hands, then clutching Trowa's right leg, hiding her face in it. "Help me! He's. AUGH!!!!!" she broke off into laughter as Duo pounced, pulling her into his lap for better access. She squirmed helplessly, trying to get free.  
  
"You can't help it. Feel the power of my fingers.Give into your laughs.You will - oof!" he exhaled after she elbowed him in the abdomen. He lost his grip on her, so she promptly scampered over to hide by Heero.  
  
"Ha! Get me now Maxwell!" she giggled, using Heero as a human shield, who willingly complied.  
  
Duo pounced after her, slightly deterred by the fact that Heero was the hostage, attempting to get her again. He almost had her, both of them acting like young children at play, when he knocked her off- balance, sending her sailing into Wufei.  
  
"Ai! Sorry about that!" she giggled, tangled up with Wufei on the ground.  
  
"Next time, warn me. That way I can get out of the way."  
  
"O..kay. A little too much. yeah."  
  
"What is it Maxwell? Afraid your onna is."  
  
"She's not my onna! I mean. She's not mine!"  
  
"Could've fooled us."  
  
"Keep out of this Trowa."  
  
"You were very cozy when we interrupted you two earlier, and through the whole night."  
  
"Yeah, it looked like you two were going to -finally- declare your mutual interest in each other."  
  
Flame looked from Heero, to Quatre then Duo. He noticed they all were watching him. He bit his lip nervously, struggling with himself.  
  
On one hand, he had his reputation as the hyper, fun loving God of Death, and the way his friends looked at him. How would they act if he were to admit to liking Flame?  
  
On the other hand, he really did like Flame. He had only just recently come to realize how much he cared for her. Besides, it was more than just the way she would laugh at his jokes when the others groaned, or the way her eyes would stare into his with a glimmer of hope, the way her lips would pucker so gently in her sleep (don't ask how he knew this, he was a normal teenaged male, okay?!), and not even the way that she acted against OZ because of meeting them. It had become apparent to him as he finally kissed her. And now, looking into the big doe eyes she shot at him, begging him to tell the truth, he was having the hardest time admitting it.  
  
"Oh, come off it! It's purely done in good fun. We all need a woman when the need arises." Oh God it hurt to say that, especially about her.  
  
But what hurt more was the injured and hateful expression in her eyes.  
  
"You. bastard."  
  
He was taken aback, but had to defend himself somehow, "Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game." Oh great, he was using old 21st century expressions. What crap.  
  
"Enlighten me as to what the game is and why the 'player' is playing it."  
  
"The Exposure Game."  
  
"What the hell is the Exposure Game?"  
  
"Simple. Everyone here, minus you, is well known in the communities for our exposure, for example, we are Gundam Pilots and wreak havoc, generally. You, on the other hand, hide behind your mysterious , double agent façade. Nobody other than us and OZ know about you. You don't have the guts to pull, say, a huge public explosion where hundreds of military officers are stationed, and, get this, leave witnesses *alive*, other than yourself!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes dangerously, getting herself untangled from Wufei. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Go on Flame."  
  
"I think I will." She spat out, turning on her heel and stalking for the woods.  
  
She stopped when she was almost there. "And to think," she said, voice trembling in rage, "That I loved you. I thought you loved me. I was wrong."  
  
With that, she spat at him, and was gone.  
  
Duo had never felt this shitty before.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# ~#~#~  
  
So, that was why she did it. Why all those people died.  
  
Duo hung his head, holding her hand in his. He held it against his cheek, tears springing to his eyes once again. He could feel her burns and cuts even rougher than when he just held her hands. They hurt so bad.  
  
He knew that he couldn't take it back, nor could he remove the feelings of guilt. Only when she awoke could he begin to undo the horrific damage he had done. She didn't deserve this. He deserved to have been on the streets below, waiting for her when it blew. He should have been crushed to death by falling debris, or at least burned to death in the flames.  
  
But that wasn't so. He was fine and alive. She was hanging on by the thinnest of threads. Not even the doctors would waste their time with such a helpless case. Unless Quatre managed to strike enough fear into them, that was.  
  
He was plagued, as he had been everyday since it happened, with feelings of guilt, for an innocent mind.  
  
*~*~*OWARI 


	5. The Breath Of Life Awakens The Sleeping

****

TIATAAPFE: TBOLATS  
(The Breath Of Life Awakens The Sleeping)

A small tear quivered in the corner of Death's closed eyes, threatening to fall. He could almost see her slip away from him. He remembered how strong she had always been, how she had always seemed. It seemed unfair, to him at least, that now, when she needed it most, her strength was gone, replaced with a frailty so real, so human, that it terrified him.

The utter tenacity she used to get by, and to prevent them from destroying her cigarette supplies, was what he had grown accustomed to, as well as her playful mood. 

Sitting here in that sterile hospital room, looking at her, tubes leading to beeping machines, medicine dripping into IVs, heart monitor and an artificial lung all drowning in white, scared him. The only color being the dying roses he purchased while she was in surgery, her pale gown, blonde braid and the ugly burns. He couldn't bare it any longer. He couldn't escape the marks.

Even with his eyes closed, they still showed up. 

He cursed himself for staring at her, memorizing every detail, for when he looked back, or tried to forget what had happened. Then, he cursed himself for the curse, because he knew he deserved to feel the guilt, the pain, the feelings of the God of Death.

Death opened his eyes, gazing upon his friend and love. If and when the time to pull the plug on her came, he had made his decision. She would be unplugged.

He sighed, holding her hand tighter, as if that would awaken her deadened shell of a body. He wanted her to live so badly… He needed her. He knew that now. He knew that she was what he wanted his whole life. 

He couldn't lose her.

"Flame…" he whispered, breath running across her hand, "Please… You can fight this… If not for me, do it for the others. Do it for yourself, so you can kill Trieze personally… please…"

Still, she was oblivious to his pleadings. She did not stir.

Seeing this as his last hope, knowing, somehow, that if anything would work, then this certainly would, he leaned in close. Death forgot about the woman he saw now, the one nearly dead and covered in painful burns, but instead saw the one he remembered, so peaceful in her sleep, without a smoke stuck between her pouty lips, expression serene and alluring. That was the woman he knew, in sleep anyways, and loved.

He closed his eyes, touching her lips with his own. He breathed against her lips, pulling back slowly, waiting for a response.

He felt a slight pressure on his fingers, realizing that he was still holding her hand… And that she was squeezing his fingers.

Gasping, surprised that his breath of life on her lips awoke her from the sleeping death where she had been caged, his violet eyes flew open. 

"Duo…" she forced out of her mouth, breathing heavily, as though she had been fighting, which she had. Fighting Death. Fighting him.

"Flame… You're awake…"

*~*~*OWARI*~*~*

****

Thank you

YAY! More thank you's to hand out!

Computer geek Michelle: I owe you big for reviewing while injured! And thanx for reviewing the thank you chapter! ^ ^ *giggles* I find it somewhat amusing for reasons that even I don't know. *shrug* eh. But, your kind words about loving my story and that you'll review makes me very happy and inspired. I'm working on this more than anything I ever had, all for you, because I want to keep my reviewers happy! Not logging in doesn't mean much, just the thoughtful review! ^ ^ You are too sweet! Hope you enjoy this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope that your wrist gets super well super fast! I feel sorry that you got injured. *sad face* Get well Shelly!

That's all my reviewers. As you can see, I am not very review magnetic. I don't care about getting reviews, as long as people read this and enjoy themselves. I'm not writing it to get reviews. I only am doing this for the readers.

Luvz, Flame


	6. Brought To Life

TIATAAPFE: BTL

"Of… course… I am…" she forced out between breaths, "Did…you think… I was… dead?"

"At some points, yes."

"I'm…offended…"

He chuckled lightly, "Don't be, you scared the shit out of us."

She smiled faintly.

"How did you…?" he indicated, attempting to find out how she woke up exactly.

"Came…to about… three days…ago…"

"Physically?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't…move… Just… was…aware…"

"You knew what was going on?"

She nodded weakly. "Right when…they… stopped…"

He assumed she was referring to the doctors. "Then you heard Quatre?"

"Half… the hos-…pital did…"

He smiled again. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No…Can't… breathe… on…my…own…"

"Here, I'll call the nurse, she'll unplug the artificial respirator."

She nodded, her chest struggling with effort.

"Have you been able to breathe unassisted long?"

"Been… trying to…fight machine…for…three days…"

He nodded, pushing the call button.

"You… brought…me…to life…"

He smiled and raised her hand to his lips. "Good, at least I spared someone's life."

"You…saved me… from the…nothing…that I…had…become…"

He waited for her to say more, but she had lapsed into silence once more. "You were something, just not the something that you are now… You always were…" he replied, kissing her hand, turning it over to gently kiss her wrist, avoiding the various tubes protruding from her flesh.

Shortly, as the two sat in silence, smiling softly at one another, when the nurse came in, followed closely by Quatre.

"Yes, Mr. Maxwell, what is it?"

"She's awake."

The silence that followed his statement confirmed his prediction that she had been written off as a lost case.

"That's wonderful news!" Quatre exclaimed in wonder, quickly seating himself and taking her other hand. "Is she awake now?"

"Hey… Qua…How is… it with…you?"

"Oh my…" the nurse clutched her heart, gapping at the young woman, "How…"

"It doesn't matter now. She's been aware of what's been going on around her for the past three days, she's only just been able to physically react. Besides, she's fighting the respirator for control of her lungs…"

"So? I can't believe you. I need proof."

"Shut… the… fucking lungs… off…"

"How can I trust you won't suddenly have an esophageal collapse?"

"You… and… Dr. Romeo… have been… intimate… in that… bed…" she slightly indicated the only other bed in the room.

The nurse gasped. Obviously, she wasn't expecting such a blunt and accurate account of proof from the living dead.

"Just shut it off." Duo felt that he had to intervene, or otherwise she just might fall back into an unresponsive mood again. He wouldn't let that happen, not when she was back with him.

As if in a daze, the nurse recovered, reaching across him and flipping the switch on the little machine off. From the bed, Flame gasped, clutching he hands she was holding, as if her life depended on it…

*~*~*OWARI*~*~*

HAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! *VEG* I've got a bunch of aces up my sleeve! Wait and see…

****

*~*~*~*Thank you*~*~*~*

Computer geek Michelle: You are a God send! You are too sweet in your reviews. I look forward to them like a child at Christmas Eve! ^ ^ I'm flattered you complimented my writing style, I've fucked up many times to get it just so… ^ ^' Your new computer sounds cool, make good use of it, it is the best asset a writer/reader/person nowadays can have. I'll e-mail or AIM you ASAP. If someone called RiElfHobbit AIMs you, that'll be me as well! ^ ^ TTYL

~~~Flame~~~


	7. God and Goddess

TIATAAPFE: GAG

(God and Goddess)

"Flame!" Duo exclaimed in panic, feeling her hands crush his as the machine was snapped off. Seeing her arch her back and grimace in pain sent chills and rivulets of fear down his spine. No way was he going to let her go… Again.

Aqua eyes wide in apprehension, Quatre looked pleadingly at his friend. "Oh God…"

And then, as soon as she had reacted, the pressure was lifted from their hands. The heart monitor beeped steadily in the background as her breathing resumed normality. The two pilots breathed a heavy sigh of relief, sitting back in their chairs.

"You may go now…" Quatre said, shooting the nurse an icy glare to match his tone. 

She left, without protest.

"Thank God…" Flame murmured, smirking lightly. "I thought she'd never leave."

"Flame," Duo sighed in relief, "Don't ever pull that again, you hear me?" He got up, sitting down on the edge of her bed, lightly running his fingers up and down her arm.

"I hear you loud and clear." she smiled.

"Good."

"I should go and…" Quatre tried to signal his intent, "Call the others about your recovery."

"Yeah, and you want to leave us alone so we can talk. Go on, just tell us up front. We're big kids. We can handle it." Flame smiled at the Arabian affectionately.

"Good to know you can still read me… I think…" Quatre grinned, bending down to brush her cheek with a light kiss before getting up and exiting with a wave and a smile.

"Do you really suppose he expects us to work out our problems?"

"Hell yes. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Duo…" she laughed heartily, squeezing his hand again, "When will we be able to be honest with each other?"

"How does right now sound to you?"

"Perfect…"

"Okay, what do you want to hear first?"

"Why did you deny me?"

He should have known she'd want to know. "Because I'm an ass. I thought about how everything would change, how the others would probably annoy the hell out of me about it for who knows how long. And I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid to get close, because then you'd die like the others."

"Oh Duo… I almost died anyways."

"Yeah… Why'd you pull a stunt like that?"

"You. The Exposure Game."

"What?"

"After I spat at you, I ran like hell back to my old apartment. I sat down, cried and played Tomb Raider. Playing that gave me an idea, so I took my braid down, pulled it up into a pony like in the old movies, and started to prepare a huge explosive device with the moldable plastic. I didn't care if I lived or died. I was pissed and emotional, which evidently doesn't go well with explosive material."

"Shit."

"You can say that again."

"Shit."

She laughed, "Now you're just mocking me." she teased, winking.

"Maybe…"

"Anyways, how did you find me…?"

And so they continued, talking softly, laughing, joking and explaining to each other. This continued from many hours, as Quatre sat outside the room, waiting for the others, listening, and sitting against the wall. He closed his eyes, leaned back and smiled. His friends were finally admitting their affections for each other.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking in the past few weeks, and reconsidering and bargaining while I was unable to communicate. It isn't as effective here as what I had planned."

"Yeah, might as well get it out, because you might not get the chance gain."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second."

She let a short, dry chuckle escape. "Not even to bathe?"

"Nope, I'm bathing you."

"Perve, you just want to see me naked."

"Yeah, I'm a horny perve. What is this that took so much mulling over?"

"That? Oh, uh… I thought about how you are called the God of Death, and all… And I researched all of these gods and goddesses from mythologies all over the Earth Sphere. Every God has a Goddess to balance him out. They are equals and yet separate in each of their tasks. It's just like Yin and Yang."

He waited for her to catch her breath.

"I was wondering… hoping… that you'd allow me to be your goddess."

Duo was stunned, he hadn't expected it to end that way. Slightly unsure of himself, he opened his wide violet eyes slightly larger, and looked into her deep blue ones, which were pleading him to be honest, to be kind. Seeing her, he realized that he couldn't afford a repeat of the last incident.

Duo raised her hand to lips, feeling the bones as he had never been able to before. "I'd love you to be my Goddess of Life." He scooted himself from his perch, leaning in close to her. "What would you like to do, as your first declaration as Goddess of Life?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"Done."

And so, with this understanding as God and Goddess, Death and Life did more than swap saliva in that hospital room. They sealed the loose parts of their relationship, and found the balance that had been missing in their lives. And so it was, that Death would not be able to be complete until Life had joined him, and vice versa.

And so they were. Both complete and both entwined.

*~*~*OWARI*~*~*

HAHAHA! My *first* ever finished fic! ^ ^Yay! I could add more, life an epilogue, but I'll let my readers decide. ^ ^

Now, THANK YOU time!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Computer geek Michelle: I am sorry for the cliffhanger, I was typing at like 2:30 am and I heard my mom wake up, so I had to finish and post it before she caught me, grounded me from the computer, thus preventing me from updating. Yeah, I'm a bad, bad, EVIL writer, LOL. *shrug* I always wanted to see how people reacted to a cliffhanger of mine. ^ ^ Don't be mad at me, and continue to read on! It was fun AIMing you! God Bless America on-line (NOT!)!

Courtney: Yay! My second reviewer! ^ ^ You are so sweet, saying that about my fic! *pleased and happy purr* Ignore the purr if it weirds you out, I do that often… ^ ^'. I try to work on detail, and, apparent from my English assignments, sarcasm. Eh. About the whole 'pissed at Duo', don't hate him, hate me! I made him be an ass, because that was how he had to be to really get to Flame. Luckily in this chappie, they resolve their problems! Yay! Some really fucked up sap! ^ ^ I thank you very much about my grammatical and spelling abilities (thank God for spell check!), because I fond fics more enjoyable if everything is 'correct'. Otherwise, you aren't sure if Trowa shoved a pen is up Duo's ass, if there's a pen in Duo's ass for some strange reason, or if Trowa shoved his penis up Duo's ass. Or something like that. *shrug* Eh. Only the author must know. More apologies about the cliff, but I hope you find this to be satisfactory. Gomen nasai for reviewing. I'll see you soon as well! 

Thanks to all the wonderful readers who have read this and not reviewed, no pressure, trust me. My breast is burnt from laying outside, so I shall become a recluse indoors until it stops itching/peals. Whichever comes first. Anyways… (O.o'''') enjoy and let me know about an epilogue!

*hugs and kisses* 

Flame


	8. CIL, CIC, BPDFI

****

TIATAAPFE: TFC: CIL, CIC, BPDFI

(There Is A Time And A Place For Everything: The Final Chapter: Call It Love, Call It Chaos, But Please Don't Fight It)

Duo gently broke their kiss, brushing back a stray strand of her hair with a loving smile. "Koibito…"

"Mmmm?" she purred, relishing his touch.

"Scoot over a bit."

She did, with some painful difficulty, enough for him to join her under the thin sheets. Promptly putting an arm about his shoulders, and resting her cheek on his strong chest, to hear his heart beat, Flame sighed in relief. Her other hand lightly ran little circles on his abdomen, elicting a comfortable sigh from him. 

He tucked her tight against his side, pulling her as close as he could, just to assure himself that this was not another dream; this was real. He could smell her familiar scent, ever so faintly through all of the sterility of the hospital and lingering aroma of burnt flesh. Swearing that he would not make such a mistake again, he felt an instant comfort, knowing that he wouldn't get the chance to, because Flame was his. He didn't have to worry about anything, everything was just as it should have been, albeit could have been done better.

He held her, careful not to touch her where her burns and injuries were most severe. He had no desire to hurt her more than she already had been. He looked at how comfortable she seemed, lying next to him, and it felt so natural, so right.

He pressed his lips to hers again, feeling the intensity of her match himself. He stroked her cheek and fading bruises with an almost cautious thumb, marveling at how she had that streak of tenacity to survive long enough to get through most of the mess. He hoped it would get her through the painful surgeries that still needed to be done for reconstructive purposes.

Either way, it didn't matter. He would be there to support her, no matter what.

Just as their kiss was becoming more passionate, the other pilots entered the room.

In any other circumstance before this whole mess, Duo likely would have broken away from her in embarrassment, but now he just lingered on the feel of her lips, not the least bit put off by their audience. Kissing her forehead before turning to the others in the room, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been many months since that fateful day, and in the many weeks that she had been released from the hospital, she had undergone almost all of her surgeries. This was the last check up, to see how the scar tissue was coming along, which would determine how many more surgeries she would need. Duo would never admit it to the doctors, but he had already removed her bandages to apply herbal treatments, and creams to her burnt flesh.

He was proud to say that she was healing beautifully.

The tissue was knitting together as it should, the cells were alive, well, the lower dermis was alive, whereas the upper dermis was dead, as skin should be, and there hadn't been any affects done to damage the muscles, so they were doing well also. She would need to go to physical therapy to regain the muscle mass she lost along with certain functions while laying in the hospital bed. He was confident that she wouldn't take too long to heal completely. After all, he owed her a "normal" courting ritual, it was only fair. 

Currently, on the way to her appointment, he was pushing her in a wheelchair, after the ability to walk was severely affected. They were chatting quietly, trying to keep attention from themselves. Duo leaned down to whisper in her ear as they passed an elderly couple walking by them.

"Looks like they've cheated Death."

"That's not your style. Although…You never told me you took bribes!" she hissed, straining to wink up at him.

He laughed lowly, prodding her shoulder with his pointer. "Only in cash, no credit."

"Figures. You little con artist."

"You got a problem with that?"

"Nope. I'm just so… proud."

"Good," he grinned pecking her cheek, "I'm glad."

She smiled, then chewed on her lip in worry. 

"What is it?"

"Oh, I was just feeling anxious about my results…" he could hear the note of fear touch her voice, "What if I'm not healed?"

"Flame… I know you're healing fine. I put all of that herbal stuff on your marks, and redid the bandages, don't you trust me?"

"I do, but the doctors have the final say. I don't want to have to go through another twelve hour recon surgery if I don't need it."

"Trust me."

"Where have I heard those words before?"

"You told me to trust you way back when we first met, and I did. Now it's time to return the favor."

She smirked playfully, "And this is repayment? Taking me to my appointments?"

"Hey, I'm willing to take anything just to be with you. And for any excuse to bathe you."

She laughed then, squeezing one of his hands. "That's why I paid Heero to wheel me out in the rain and for Quatre to throw mud at me."

"I wondered how you'd managed that…" he said with a trademark grin, ducking down to plant a kiss in her hair.

"Mmmmm…" she closed her eyes, purring deep in her throat t the familiar touch of affection.

"Koibito," he whispered deeply into her hair, feeling the tingle in his lips as her hair brushed across them, "I was wondering if we should ask your doctors about when you'd be ready for certain physical activities…"

She inhaled deeply as his lips rippled across her scalp, "Duo…What are you suggesting? Sports? Fighting again? Labor about the house?"

She felt his evil smirk spread across his face and felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought that popped into her head at the unspoken suggestion. "I was thinking something a bit more.. Personal… than that…"

"You devious little… Wait until I get out of physical therapy!" she swatted him on the thigh, as best she could, playfully, "Although… I must admit, your suggestion is very intriguing… To say the least."

"Good, then I can ask?"

"Hell no."

"Aww, but Flame, why not?" he pouted stopping so that he could bend down beside the chair, and give her his best puppy dog face.

Chewing on her lip, so as to keep from laughing, she set her face in mock detachment, "Because then we'll get 'The Talk'. I already had 'The Talk' many times, and I don't want a doctor to tell me to use protection or abstain, especially if I have to see them again."

"But if you don't have to see them again, I can ask?"

"No, I'd rather keep that information quiet." [A/N: Is there a sequel brewing? Hmmmmm…]

"Fine, fine. You're the injured one."

"Thank you, Duo. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime, koi."

*~*~*~*~*

"Are you ready, Ms. Lee?" the man asked, his forehead deeply creased from years of time, hands strong and steady as they lay on the wraps about her waist.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Here goes nothing."

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

That's all for today! I'm sorry it took so long, this is taking me a while to update, I'm having fits and starts of inspiration. I just had a bash with some girlfriends of mine the other day, so, my inspiration really got jump started. That's one thing friends are very good for!

Time for thank you's!

THANK YOU

Lorimlowe2: You wanted an epilogue, and here's half of it! ^ ^ I'm working on the second half, it'll be done by… Monday. Hope you continue to review (and read!), and I'll TTYL. Oh, by the way, would you and computer geek Michelle be one and the same? I'm just curious. You got to love younger siblings, they get you out of tight spots, without knowing it! 

Shadow: Wow, you rock! Thanks for by-passing the bullshit, I admire getting down to the point. I'm flattered that you think so highly of this fic! I just wrote it to let off some bored anger I was feeling as the summer ended and school loomed up… *shudder* As stated, here's the epilogue. Please, continue to review!

Rih: You're too sweet for me! I'm sorry that I haven't shown you many of my fics and pics, but, as stated in my journal entry in the Estrogen Militia (www.geocities.com/tetreli_elemorph/enter), I don't want to have nice long chats with Mr. Clayton. BTW folks, Rih (Richard) is my BF, and he's too good to me. JFYI.

That's it! I'll see y'all in the funny papers.

3 Flame


	9. Epilogue: Part 2

****

TIATAAPFE:TFC:CIL, CIC, BPDFI: Part 2

The nurse handed the doctor a small pair of scissors to cut the gauze, careful to keep well away from her skin. When the bandages were fully separated, they were pulled away, carefully.

"Ms. Lee, if you'd please lie down and raise your arms above your head… Good, good. And Mr. Maxwell, please, hold her wrists down. Thank you." Dr. Stewards murmured, poking carefully at the large area re-growing on her right stomach.

Flame sighed, having grown accustomed to having doctors prodding her all over her burns as she lay naked on the stainless steel examination table. At least this would be over relatively quickly, she didn't see why Duo would say she was healed practically, when it had been only a few months. She wished it was over and done with, but it wasn't. She couldn't even start physical therapy until after all her recon work was done. It really sucked.

She used to be embarrassed, being nude in front of Duo, until he, true to his word, began bathing her at the apartment. She grew more comfortable with him seeing her as she was. Most of her hesitation had to do with the mutating and horrific burns, gashes and bruises. She hadn't wanted him to see what a monster she was, but it hurt too much to bathe herself. She wasn't comfortable with any of the others seeing her naked, however, so the only choice was letting him do it.

Remembering how he cared for her, his gentle touch and caress, the soothing rubs and words, the ameliorator of pain, she couldn't feel anything of what was happening in the present. She vaguely was aware of being ordered to roll over and the like, and feeling Duo's hands tighten reassuringly on her wrists, but that was it. Before she knew it, the appointment was finished, and Duo was helping her get redressed, as her final marks already were.

"Doctor, may I speak to you for a moment?" she heard him question, but was too out of it to think of what he could be asking. Figuring it had to do with her overall comeback, she shrugged of the nagging suspicion in the back of her mind. Looking up at the nurse, she smiled, before settling into her chair as she was wheeled out… Without Duo.

"What was it you wanted, Mr. Maxwell?" Dr. Stewards asked, cleaning off his glasses on a rag in his pocket.

Duo inhaled nervously, praying that Flame never found out about this conversation. Digging his hands deep into his pockets, he began his speech, "Doctor, I was wondering, seeing as how she's on the mend and all, how much longer it'll take for her to participate in certain… physical activities."

"Well, depending on how the therapy goes, and her dedication, she'll be running around a track in two to six months, at the soonest and latest. Why? Is she supposed to be training for the Olympics?" he chuckled, patting Duo's shoulder.

Duo shuffled uncomfortably. "No, it's… just…" he sighed, "How long until she can have sex without any damage to what's healing?"

"Oh… Oh!" the doctor hastily removed his spectacles again, blinking rapidly, "Well, I… I would imagine that if she took it easy, she could do so now, at her own discretion. However, she'd have to be very careful, and you'd better be gentle to her. And please, use condoms. All she needs is to be pregnant while she's recovering in physical therapy."

"Alright, cool. Thanks Doc. I mean it. We were discussing this and it means a lot to us."

"Just be safe."

"We will."

"I'll see you later." he waved as Duo exited the examination room. Grinning like a madman, Duo kissed Flame's cheek as he grabbed the handle bars. 

"Are we ready to go?"

*~*~*~*~*

"Duo…" she panted, out of breath. Her heart was pounding, she never knew how this would feel.

"M'yes?" he muttered, trailing little kisses along her cheekbone.

"I never knew… You cared this much." she whispered, snuggling closer to his side.

"I never knew you could be this adorable." he grinned, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"What's next?"

"Are you up for another round?"

"Just a minute… I want to savor this for a moment… Commit it to memory…" she sighed contentedly, laying her palm flat against his chest, moving as it rose and fell.

Duo brushed his fingertips lightly down her side, following her curves and valleys faithfully. He inhaled her smell, and the musky smell of sex that was heavy in the air of their room. She was so soft next to him, her body emitting a heat he could feel, that stained her cheeks with a rosy tint. He could feel the adoring desire building in himself again, and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Flame, are you ready?"

"Yes…"

With that, he rolled atop her, kissing her deeply as their passion rose together…

*~*~*~*~*

It had been six months since her last check- up. Having been deemed healed enough for physical therapy, Flame had been working hard, six days a week, to rebuild her muscle tissue. She hadn't missed one, nor had Duo, for that matter.

Now, having gotten out of her wheelchair, and regained the ability to walk, she exercised on her own, at home. She liked to take long, solitary walks through the streets of the city by the sea. Today was another one of those days, where she would disappear for hours on end.

Duo became worried, she shouldn't be out for so long alone, especially if something happens. Grabbing his wallet, he headed out of the apartment and walked in the direction of the Royale Apartments. She would be there, he was sure of it.

As the wreckage came into view, so did a small park, just across the street. Near to the side facing the Apartments a modest statue had been erected, bearing all the names of those who had perished in the explosion, along with their ages. As suspected, a small figure was kneeling on the ground beside it, the blue sundress a stark contrast to the blonde hair and black marble of the statue. A hand was running over the names, feeling them.

Crouching down besides her, Duo looked at the name that she was running over…

__

Flame Angel Lee, 17

"Flame?"

She stopped, and her hair shifted, revealing her tear streaked face. "Yes, Duo?"

He wrapped his arms around her, and she broke down, clutching his shoulders as she sobbed into his chest. "Shh, I'm here… What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm… a killer. I killed these people. I killed innocent people."

He rocked her gently, pulling her into his lap to better hold her as he buried his cheek in her hair.

"I killed a… pregnant woman."

"What?"

"Right here…" her finger ran to the names right below hers.

__

Genevieve Isadora Leian, 27

James Connor Leian, unborn

James Jordan Leian, 29

"The family?" he asked, reading their names.

"The whole family. I researched all of these names, but I remember this one the best. Married three years ago, this was their first child. She was due the day after the explosion. They were taking a walk to ease her cramps, and to help ease the labor along. They lived a few blocks away." she dissolved into tears again.

"Flame… Why does this story hurt you more than _Steve Edward Hendle, 45_? Or _Sally Carol Martin, 12_?"

"Did you notice that I quit smoking?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-?"

"I'm pregnant, Duo."

"You are?" he was stunned, "That's fantastic Flame! How long?"

"Into my third month. Last time I was in therapy a nurse noticed how often I had to go and rid myself of bile. She figured I must have been up the duff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I took an at home pregnancy test. It came back positive." she noticed his next statement, and beat him to it, "It came back positive all six times."

"Wow, you must be recovering. You're almost more thorough than Heero."

She let out a choked laugh. "Haha, Maxwell."

He held her closer, if that was possible. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you."

He kissed her cheek tenderly, rubbing his against it as well. "Why do you come here?"

"I'm asking her to forgive me, and to help me with my pregnancy. I figure she'll know how to do so best."

"I love you so much Flame… I'm so proud."

"I love you, Duo. More now if that's even possible."

And so, Death and Life created the sisters of Purgatory. Life gave Death and Death spared Life. They were balanced, forever more. Their children went on to be healthy, free of the war and hate that had plagued the lives of their parents and uncles. They were beautiful, as all children are. They were the Light in the Darkness of the lives of Death and Life…

*~*~*~*~*

That's it!

It's a wrap!

*does the happy dance*

How did y'all like it? Kinda rushed and fucked up, but, I got it done by Monday! As promised!

****

THANK YOU

Computer geek Michelle: You are a faithful reader/reviewer! I love you to pieces! I got it up, and I hope you get it, I don't want to keep you waiting! You deserve a big thing as a thank you. How about I write a fic for you? E-mail me with the details, and we'll be peachy! M'kay? I'll TTYL!

Rene: I love you man! Thanks for reading this and helping me with the approval of the final half of the epilogue. You rock! 

Rih: Once more, you're too sweet for me! ^ ^ -purrs- I'll TTYL, Rih. *huggles*

*~*~*~*~*

OSWARI!!!!!!!!!!

3 Flame 


End file.
